Wide Awake
Wide Awake 'is the second episode of Over Drama Island Wide Awake Chris: Last time on Over Drama Island, the contestants were challenged to collect 50 of my precious gemmys that fell in the Wawanakwa waters. Mileena’s team started off at a great start, but when Chun-Li found a clam with 20 gemmys, Heather pushed her into the clam giving her team the win and Cody the launch. Who will win today’s challenge? Will Bang lead his team to complete failure? Will my hair ever get better? Find out right now on Over…Drama…Island!!! The camera shifts to a sleeping Ariel. Duncan sneaks in the bed next to her and wraps his arms around her. She is startled and awakens. Ariel: AH! WHAT’S GOING ON!?!?!? Duncan: It’s just me…. Ariel: Oh…good morning Duncan! Duncan: You don’t mind me hugging you like this, do you? Ariel: Of course I don’t! Ariel begins to blush. Duncan: Sweet. Mileena: Looks like somebody’s having fun. Duncan: Shut up Mileena. Mileena jumps off her bed. She begins to head outside. Heather: Ugh, I don’t want the cabin to smell like… Heather begins to hurl at the thought of her sentence and doesn’t finish. Duncan: Ugh, I just got here! It’s not like I slept here all night with her…although I wouldn’t mind that. Ariel’s entire face is as red as her hair, fantasizing at the thought of Duncan hugging her in her sleep. Mileena: It’s not like the 2 of you are dating…. Mileena then notices Ariel blushing. She smiles an evil smile. Mileena: Heather, wanna go for a walk? Heather: Sure. The 2 go outside. Duncan: Something bothering you Ariel? Ariel: Oh, it’s nothing! Duncan, finally, notices she’s blushing. He moves in a bit closer to Ariel. Duncan: The thought of me sleeping with ya makes you blush huh? Maybe tonight I can come over and- Courtney: Just SHUT UP! Ariel turns around and Duncan signals her with his eyes to go outside. ---- Ariel Is Courtney still in love with Duncan? Oh my gosh! She’ll hate me forever! ---- The camera moves to Mileena and Heather. Mileena: Can you believe Ariel was blushing at the thought Duncan? Heather: Eww! Mileena: She probably likes him…so I’m using that as my advantage. Heather: Like with me and Trent. Mileena: Um…not quite…..I’m going to make Duncan hit on some other contestant… Heather: Make it Chun-Li! She seems like some tough competition. Mileena: She is tough...but I was thinking along the lines of…. Mileena whispers in Heather’s ear, and Heather gasps. Heather: That is a great plan! Mileena: I know right? The camera shifts to the boys of the Fun Fingers. Bang: *sleeptalking* Oh yes Miss Litchi, I will have a taste… Tyler: Dude, are you talking in your sleep? Bang: Uhh…wha? Scott: Ha! He’s a sleep talker! Bang: I DO NOT TALK IN MY SLEEP!! Jin: Then who’s Miss Litchi? Bang: Uhh…. All the boys start to laugh. But then all attention goes to Raph, looking through the window. Raph: ….Look at her….she’s gorgeous….. Mal: Who Poison? Or Miss Litchi. Everybody starts laughing. ---- Mal I’m well aware everybody knows I’m not Mike. But I still have to try to befriend everyone… ---- ---- Poison I can’t believe Chris! Why does he put me in the male cabin and refers to me as a male!? Ugh, when I win…I hit him with a wrecking ball. ---- Raph: No…Ariel….She just seems to be with Duncan… Scott: They’re not dating…they’re just REALLY close friends. But I’m almost certain Ariel likes him. Raph: Really!? Raph runs outside and approaches Ariel. Poison: This should be good. Raph: Hey Ariel! Ariel: Hi Raphy! Duncan: S’up? ---- Raph DID YOU SEE THAT!? SHE CALLED ME RAPHY!!! ---- Raph: Uhhh…can I join you guys? Ariel: Of course! Raph notices Ariel and Duncan are holding hands. He can at least try to impress her right? Ariel: So, how’s your team. Raph: They seem nice…like you. Ariel giggles. Suddenly the loudspeakers go off. Chris: Attention all campers! Meet me at the cafeteria pronto! Chun-Li: Ugh… Duncan: You ok Chun? Chun-Li: Yeah, I’m fine… Raph: You don’t look ok… Chun-Li: Try falling asleep with Bang singing in the shower. Duncan: He was singing? Chun-Li: Sounded like the thing Ariana Grande does. Courtney walks by. Courtney: That wasn’t singing…that was screaming… Ariel: How do you know? Courtney: Well…. *flashback* I was taking a shower when Bang started screaming. I grabbed my towel and ran off to see what happened. I opened the door and then… *flashback ends* Courtney: I saw it…. Duncan: What did you see? Courtney: Well let’s just say, he had all the reason to scream. The camera then shifts to the cafeteria. Gwen takes a seat with Trent rushing to sit next to her. Trent: Hi Gwen. Gwen: Oh..hi Trent… Trent: Did you hear that constant screaming? Gwen: Yeah…who was that? Trent: I don’t know. Koopa: I know who it was! Trent: Who? Koopa: It was Bang! Gwen: Muscular guy Bang? Koopa: Yep! Gwen: Team captain of the Fun Fingers Bang? Koopa: There’s only 1 Bang on this Island. Gwen: I know but it seems a bit unrealistic. Bang: What’s a bit unrealistic about me? Gwen: You’re screaming last night. Bang: Oh, that’s because I found out why Chris calls Poison male. Trent: What? Chris: Attention campers, prepare yourselves for today’s challenge. See this? He presents them with delicious foods. Bridgette: Oh my gosh! Poison: Mmm….scrumptious. Heather: Will we be eating this? Chris: If you win todays challenge you will. Heather: Fun. Chris: So you’ll be drinking milk and eating cookies for the challenge. Kitana: Allright… ---- Kitana It can’t be that simple….can it? ---- Chris: The team who finishes their portion of food first wins! Chun-Li: SWEET! LITERALLY! Chris: On your mark…get set….GO! The teams start to devour their portions of milk and cookies. Airel: Hang on a second… ---- Ariel Chris is trying to makes us sleepy isn’t he? ---- Duncan: Come on Ariel…think of it as it’s me! Ariel: Duncan, you’re too funny! ---- Ariel Does he know I have a crush on him? ---- Raph: Shoot! Bang: What? Raph: Duncan is hitting on Ariel every chance he’s got! Bang: Smart of him isn’t it? Raph: NO IT ISN’T! I’M SUPPOSED GO OUT WI- Raph pauses as he notices he was screaming. Mileena takes this to her advantage. Mileena: With who huh Raph? Raph: Well…uhh… As Raph stammers Mileena comes up to him. She takes 1 of his cookies. Raph: DAH! Who cares! Mileena: Yeah…you’re right… She walks back to her seat. After several minutes the Fun Fingers pronounce their victory. Bang: We have finished! As they cheer in victory Mileena throws Raph’s cookie. Mileena: What about that last cookie? Raph: Huh? Before Raph can stuff it in his mouth Trent eats his last cookie. Trent: Done! Raph: Wha? Chris: As they have finished first, the Terrifying Teeth win! They all cheer for their victory. Bang: This is very suspicious. There were no more cookies! Mii: Yeah, all except for Raph’s… Raph: Uh… Mal refuses to stare down at Raph and instead, stares down at Mileena. Chris: You all win the first part of the challenge. Leshawna: What? Chris: Now, you all must stay awake the longest- Shantae: Oh not THAT challenge! Chris: Yes THAT challenge. The camera flashes to the forest. Chris: The first team to have all their members fall asleep loses. Ready…set…don’t sleep. Courtney: Well this should be easy right? Ariel: Ugh..well there’s no way I can finish this! Duncan: Of course you can… Ariel: Maybe if I do fall asleep….can I use you as a- Raph: Hey Ariel! Ariel: Oh! Hi Raph… Mileena uses this time to plan her sabotage. Mileena: Hi Duncan…can you come with me for a second? Duncan: Sure…be right back Ariel… The 2 walk off into the forest. Duncan: All right, what is it? Mileena: You know how Chris has those invincibility statues? Duncan: Yeah so? Mileena: Want one? Duncan: Yes! Mileena: Ok..but…. Duncan: Oh crap what is it? Mileena: You hit on….Jin…. Duncan: WHAT!? NO WAY! FORGET THE INVINCIBILITY! Mileena: Okay…you can also forget your chances with Ariel. Duncan: What? Mileena: Don’t be such a dumba**. Wrapping your arms around her in her sleep? Letting her sleep with you? It’s like your begging to date her…and well do some other things. Duncan: Why do you give a crap? Mileena: Because then I keep this, and I can watch Ariel be destroyed emotionally. It’s a win-win situation! Duncan: Why do you have to be such a bi***. Mileena: It leads me to victory. Now do the bet…. Duncan: Er…fine…. Mileena: Good…you can start by sitting next to him. Duncan: Whatever… They walk back to the group. Ariel waves to Duncan but he ignores it. Instead, he sits next to Jin. Ariel: Why would Duncan sit next to Jin. Raph: I dunno…but I do know one thing…You look amazing in the sunlight, in the moonlight, all the time… Ariel: Aww….thanks. ---- Ariel Growing up, Raphael was always my favorite ninja turtle. Now, he tells me I’m pretty. How could you not fangirl!? Duncan: Hey Jin. Jin: Hi Duncan. Duncan: Dude…your practically ripped you know that? Jin: Well, so is Bang but…thanks? Duncan: It’s so…*shifts his eyes to Mileena and back*…hot. Jin is startled. Jin: Thanks? ---- Jin Really? Isn’t he straight? ---- Mileena: AWW, YOU GUYS MAKE THE MOST ADORABLE COUPLE. Jin: Mileena..shut up….. Ariel: What? Jin and Duncan? Mileena: Yes Jin and Duncan! Heather: It’s totally cute! Don’t you think? Ariel: Uhhh…yeah? Raph: Hey wait a second….. ---- Raph Duncan is straight! Explain how he starting sleeping with Ariel. Well, it should’ve been me but…maybe Mileena has something to do with it. ---- Night falls upon the contestants over half of them are asleep. Bang: Who’s still up? Mileena: Me, along with Heather, Ariel, Duncan, Jin, Raph, Gwen, Kitana, Chun-Li, and…Mokano? Mokano is seen dancing insanely. Mokano: LALALA!! Raph: Ugh Ariel, I’m tuckered out…but listen to this….I’m almost certain it’s Mileena’s fault Duncan is hitting on Ji- Raph falls asleep before he can finish but Ariel still is aware. Ariel: Thanks Raph…. She kisses him on the forehead and a smile is seen on his face. Mokano: Hey Ariel!! Ariel: Uh…Mokano you’re scaring me…. Mokano: Ledledleee….I’m tired now. He instantly falls asleep. Kitana: Count me out. Bang: I’m sorry…I cannot muster on…. Bang and Kitana fall asleep. Duncan: Ugh…I’m just so exhausted. Mileena: How about a goodnight kiss? Jin: We are NOT a COUPLE! GET THAT IN YOUR BI***Y HEAD! Mileena: Fine... Mileena kicks Jin on the back of his head moving him forward, appearing that he was going to kiss Duncan. But, Ariel dashes to Duncan and kisses him herself….passionately. Ariel tears up during the kiss. Duncan is quite shocked. He’s pleased but he falls asleep during the kiss. Mileena: Damn it. Heather: Dang it…I’m just so…. Heather falls asleep before she can finish the sentence. Gwen falls asleep as well and Jin falls straight to sleep the second he falls to the floor with Ariel right on top of him. Mileena: I guess it’s just you and… A bored Mileena falls asleep before she can finish. Chris: And we have a winner! Chun-Li! Chun-Li: Yay… She falls asleep. Chris: Okay…I guess the elimination will happen tomorrow. '''ELIMINATION ' Duncan: Hey Jin… Jin: Dude, I’m sorry but I’m straight! Duncan: I know but listen…I know Mileena is a bi*** so me and couple of my friends created an alliance to vote her off. Mileena, watching this, brushes her foot against Duncan, moving him forward. Jin: I guess I could join. Mileena does the same to Jin. All she had to do was tilt their heads and then kiss! Duncan: Awesome! Let’s get to the gang and show them our new member. Jin: Great. Meanwhile, Ariel gets out of her cabin to try to get things straight with Duncan and see who’s going home. But she notices Duncan and Jin uncomfortably close. Mileena decides this is the perfect moment to strike. Then..Ariel witnesses it. She can’t believe what she sees. She runs off crying to the only person she could talk to…Leshawna. Mileena: Wow you guys are really close. Duncan: Yeah, yeah… Mileena: It would be so awesome and cute if you guys kissed. Then again if I were at the cabin it looks you guys are. Duncan: Blegh…all right let’s go Jin. The camera shifts to Ariel crying near Leshawna. Leshawna: So he kissed him? Ariel: YEP!! Why!?!? Imca: Distance. Ariel: Wh..what? Imca: You’re insane if you think Duncan would kiss guy. I bet he’d prefer to kiss Heather again. Ariel: You…you really think so? Imca: I know so. Leshawna: Well then who do we vote off? Koopa: Hmm…I say DJ! Think about it! We’ll take Mileena to the merge, then only 1 of us has to win in order for to get eliminated! Imca: I like the sound of that. Leshawna: Aw…but why DJ? Koopa: Who else? Ariel: Alejandro? Koopa: Uhh….I dunno… Duncan: Hello ladies, and gents! May I present a newcomer to the group! Courtney walks in. Gwen: Courtney? Duncan: Nope. Jin! Everyone groans. Even Courtney! Koopa: Why him? Think about it! With him, we can choose who we choose to get voted off from the other team! Ledo: Nice…I guess. Ariel: Alright then…welcome Jin. Mileena is observing them outside. Mileena: Crap! It didn’t work! Heather: Let’s improve on that plan…. Mileena: I’m listening… Heather: Instead of Jin kissing Duncan….you kiss Duncan…. Mileena: But that’s like you and Trent. Heather: Exactly! Her crush kisses the girl she hates! Mileena: That might actually work….now let’s just vote off DJ. The camera shifts to the elimination ceremony. Chris: When I call your name, please collect your marshmallow. Mileena….Gwen….Duncan…Courtney…Trent…Leshawna…Heather…Ariel…Mokano…Imca…Shadow…Koopa…KOS-MOS… and Ledo. We are now at the final marshmallow. Who’s it gonna be? DJ, or Alejandro? DJ was curious. Voted off? He didn’t do anything wrong! Alejandro was frustrated. Duncan and Shadow CLEARLY didn’t want the alliance with him. Chris: And our launcher is…………………DJ. DJ: WHAT? But why? Mileena: Unimportant, not needed, shouldn’t even have returned. Buh-bye. DJ: Do you all agree with her? Everyone else looks at each other. Courtney: Meh. The camera shifts to the Launch of Shame. Chris: It was fun while it lasted DJ…actually, it didn’t last that long. DJ: I see now how you think of me…. DJ is launched off. DJ: '''MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: What challenge will our contestants face next? Will Duncan kiss Jin? Duncan: Die in a hole Chris. Chris: Will I die in a hole? Heh, of course not. Find out all these answers next time on Over…..Drama……Island! Category:Episodes Category:Over Drama Island